Baby Farm
The Kpopp Baby Farm started on Episode 21 of The Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge. Kelly KPopp is the "Ranch Owner," and the point of the Baby Farm is to have as many children as possible. Kelly forces some of her grown daughters to be part of her Active Family again via testingcheatsenabled true, and she uses various methods to mass-produce babies. The Baby Farm is sometimes referred to as "The Baby Oven" by the Kpopp fanbase, because for every generation of kids, or more specifically, for each baby-daddy that they invite over / Try For Baby, the bundle of children they all have is referred to as a "Batch" of children. The Children are usually then grown up to at least a Teenager, so they can be Slaves around the house, cooking and cleaning the very few things the Baby Farm has in it. When the house gets full, Kelly forces one child chosen by random to move out, but it is predicted that one day she will make the daughters have a "Hunger Games" type event, or some sort of competition, reguardless of age, to determine who gets to stay for the next Batch of children. The event still remains unknown, but it is highly likely to be a fight to the death, reguardless that the point is to populate the entire town with Kpopps. The females that are born into the Kpopp Baby Farm's purposes are to become impregnated during the next Batch Ceremony, and the Males that are born into the Kpopp Baby Farm's purposes are to become impregnatees, people who impregnate other women of the town. Impregnatee children are considered less important, because they dont have screwed up names like the rest of the Kpopp family, since the woman is the one who gets to name the child, but it is not that important, since the goal is to populate the entire town. But in a summary, the Baby Farm is a place where babies are mass-produced. 'Methods:' Method 1: The Butler/Maid: Through this method, the Kpopp Baby Farm hires a butler and has him impregnate all of the women of the house. Once he has impregnated all of them, his age transition is triggered to make him Die of Old Age. Afterwards, they call the Butler Service again, and get a new butler. They also do the same with maids when they are female for the Men of the house, to impregnate. The Butler Cycle lasts about a week, when the Maid Cycle lasts on average, 4 Weeks in Sim Days. The Maid can also be done by the women of the house if the maid is a Male. Method 2: The "Pregnancy Party": The Pregnant Party Method is when Kpopp befriends all of the Men and Women of The Town, and invites the Men and Women she hasn't been impregnated by (Or that the males haven't impregnated) over for a Party, and all of the Women take a Man, Flirt, and become Impregnated by (One at a Time), and the Men take a Woman, Flirt, and Impregnate (One at a Time), and Do this as fast as possible before the party ends. Sometimes, in drastic measures, Kelly locks the door so no-one can leave until everyone's Pregnant/Impregnated. Method 3: The Roomate: This is when they make a Man/Woman move in, and slowly get Impregnated/Impregnated by Everyone Available in the Household. After that, they Usually; A: Make him stay for more generations. B: Kill him (PREGNANT BITCHES ARE CRAZY). C: Kick him out. This Method is the longest, but most efficient baby-making Method, and its sort of a Reverse "Hit N' Run" Method. Method 4: The "Hit N' Run": When a Woman of the Baby Farm goes to a Man-Filled house, Gets Impregnated by one in the middle of the night while the others are sleeping, and Run Home. They all usually repeat this cycle until they've all been impregnated by all of the males, then they leave that family alone Forever, until the Next Generation/Batch or 2. The Male version of this is quicker, where you basically go to a Woman-Filled house, Impregnate them all one by one on the same day, and Run Home. (Rare) Meathod 5: The Supernatural/Buisness: When a Supernatural/Buisness Creature Visits your lot, and you Impregnate/Get Impregnated by Them. For Example: A: The Alien.: When an Alien Visits your lot, and you befriend them, and Impregnate/Get Impregnated By, Or when an Alien Abducts you, and they Impregnate you. B: The Ghost.: When a ghost randomly visits your lot, and you Impregnate/Get Impregnated By them. Or when you visit the Graveyard, befriend a ghost, invite them over, and Try "For Baby" with them. C: The Burgaler/Tax Collector/Fireman/Woman.: When a Burgaler tries to steal from your house/When the Tax Collector comes because you don't pay bills/ When a Fireman/Woman comes due to a fire, and instead you Impregnate/Get Impregnated By them. D:The Service.: When you intentionally call a service, befriend them, then Try For Baby with them. (Like the Butler or the Burgaler) Active Household *Kelly Kpopp *SludgeHooker Kpopp *Slutty M. Kpopp *VaggySunshine Kpopp *Ruben Z. Dicks Kpopp Kicked Out Members *SewageSkank Kpopp *Cinderblock Kpopp *Anal Dribble Kpopp *Slut Muffin Kpopp *EarthQuack Kpopp *AWKWARD Kpopp Baby Daddies *Anthony Springer Produced Children 1. Anal Dribble Kpopp 2. Slut Muffin Kpopp 3. EarthQuack Kpopp 4. AWKWARD Kpopp Baby Mama Drama in﻿ the Baby Farm There has been some drama within the household concerning Anthony Springer, Slutty M. and SludgeHooker both have been shown to detest each other after Slutty M. was caught flirting and sleeping with Anthony Springer. Anthony couldn't handle the drama and left the Baby Farm, leaving the two girls to cry and argue over him.